


Flowers in the Moon, and a Door that's never Locked

by Pinepickled



Series: Tumblr promps! [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flowers, Introspection, Mentioned Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke is a brat, Yamanaka Grounds, woman struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Sakura is familiar with the Yamanaka grounds, and one house in particular.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Tumblr promps! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951
Kudos: 22





	Flowers in the Moon, and a Door that's never Locked

Sakura was sure her face was going to fall off. She’d been at this stupid event for hours now, her feet hurt from the heels she’d been jammed into, her back ached from the rigid posture she’d been keeping to look the best in her dress, and the man across from her was really starting to piss her off. Her cheeks hurt from the pleasant smile she’d painstakingly plastered onto her face, and the douchebag just kept going on and on about the worst topics known to man.

Sakura internally counted to ten, cursing whatever fool had come up with such a stupid calming technique. She glanced at Sasuke, hoping that through some powers of telepathy he would somehow end the conversation. In true Sasuke fashion, he did it in possibly the worst way known to man. He picked up a nearby champagne glass, and Sakura felt real dread rise in her stomach for the first time since... she couldn’t even remember when she’d been so horrified, embarrassed, and fearful of what was to come.

“You’re annoying. Shut up.” Sasuke said gruffly, before splashing the champagne all over the man. The entire hall went silent, and in possibly the best move Kakashi had ever taught that young genin so long ago, Sakura used a substitution jutsu and was transported out of the hall entirely.

She stood in the cold street for a moment, both recovering from the shock of what had just occurred and trying to gain her bearings for where exactly she was. She let out a breath for what felt like the first time in the whole night, and began her slow walk back home. Sakura distinctly did _not_ want to go home, but where else could she go?

As she passed by the stunning flower bouquets and tell tale too-intelligent frogs, it seemed that Sakura’s question was answered for her.

She carefully made her way into the Yamanaka grounds, looking this way and that. It always stunned her the intricacy of this place, even though she’d been here many times. The Yamanaka grounds sat between the Nara forest and the Akimichi fields, intricate paths of stone and stunning gardens decorated the stone gray walls. The moonlight made the whole place glow with a certain ethereal beauty, and Sakura finally let her façade drop.

Her shoulder’s immediately released their tension, and she allowed her back to slouch. Slowly, carefully, she took off her heels, sighing in relief as she held them in her hands. Sakura knew she looked undignified and sloppy now, even more so as she pulled the hairpins out of pink locks, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

After all, it was some time ago when her favorite blonde kunoichi had told her not to pretend in these grounds. It was pointless.

Once Sakura allowed herself that thought and could breathe in the cool night air without struggle, she slowly turned around and opened the door to the only house she knew would unlock for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura is such an interesting character. Comments make me happy.


End file.
